American Sign Language
by MissLozzieB
Summary: There was one thing that had annoyed Jenny Shepard ever since she became director of NCIS: America Sign Language, but she was going to do something about it... and find out a few things along the way! JIBBS! Obviously, Jenny is still alive! Lauren :D x
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have been wanting to do a Jibbs story for ages! I have another Jibbs story on my computer which I may post if there is enough interest in this. I also have a Jibbs story in my head which is screaming to be written down! (As well as another NCIS story.)**

**Enjoy!**

There was one thing that had annoyed Jenny Shepard ever since she became director of NCIS: America Sign Language.

Jenny had been the director for three weeks but her and Jethro were still not speaking. It was awkward. They just edged around each other. Only talking when it was to do with work.

Herself and Gibbs were in Abby's lab, Abby couldn't help but feel the tension that remained between them. She could tell that everything was not as it seemed between the two former partners. What that something was was anyone's guess.

One thing Abby knew was that Gibbs urgently needed to talk to the red-head. They needed to salvage whatever remained of there relationship.

She had been urging Gibbs to talk with Director Jennifer Sheppard ever since her arrival but was being more persistent then ever recently as she begun to get over the death of her close friend. Abby wanted to talk to Gibbs but she couldn't not now, so instead she used their language, American Sign Language.

'_Have you talked to her?'_ Abby signed. She saw Gibbs looking at her hands and was relived to find that he was paying attention.

Gibbs and Abby both looked at Jenny unaware that she was taking in everything that the two friends were doing. Eventually Gibbs signed back to Abby _'No, not yet. There just hasn't been a right time.'_

Abby followed Gibbs' every hand motion and answered with a rhetorical question, _'Is there ever a right time?'_

Jenny wasn't dumb, she knew they were talking, well more like signing, about her. Just by the fact that they were both looking at her, their eyes boring into her soul. She just wished she knew what they were saying.

She hated that fact that she didn't know what the one Leroy Jethro Gibbs was talking about! It frustrated her, they were talking about her, what were they saying? She didn't know! She was paranoid, not sure if Gibbs hated her. What made her even more paranoid was that they had their own secret language! Only he and Abby understood what they were saying.

One question which upset her, which made her feel close to tears was; does Jethro hate me? She knew he had that right to hate her. She knew she shouldn't have left him in Paris with nothing but a 'Dear John' but it pained her to know how much she had put him through, how much she had hurt him. She didn't want him to hate her but she couldn't blame him if he did.

She was getting so paranoid about what the two people in front of her were exchanging that she couldn't bare to watch. She had to get out of the lab. So she walked out, trying to go undetected but with Leroy Jethro Gibbs one of the people she wanted to slip away from, that was going to be impossible. She was never invisible to him. She was a clear as daylight on a hot July afternoon.

Once she was back in her office Jenny made a decision; she was going to learn American Sign Language.

**A/N: Ooooh! What is Jenny going to find out once she learns American Sign Language!... If I was in NCIS I would just secretly know sign language, you could learn anything that way!**

**More Jibbs to come! If you have read any of my other stories you will know that more reviews mean longer and faster updates (and if you haven't read any, give them a try.). I have a bit of the second chapter written up but I haven't finish it yet. I will update when I get 10ish reviews (unless I get bored)... even more would be nice!)**

**Lauren :D x**

**P.S. Sorry it is short but I quite like where it ended.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! I have the next chapter written up so I will update soon! I have to sort somethings out with my friends tomorrow so I don't know if I will be tomorrow and then on Tuesday I have a meeting for my DofE.**

**A shout-out to my (amazing) reviewers, please keep reviewing! Semper Fi! x:**

**HotChocolateStar99, HazelHPwiz, teardrops of ink, russianeyes718524, conservativegirl, CoffeeQueen, left my heart in Paris, fashiongirl97, Tiva-Babe UK, WiseGirl3 and MiniKunz!**

**P.S. I don't know if I got you all. I am glad you are enjoying the story. You are all amazing! x**

**Enjoy!**

Three months later and Jenny was struggling, she had had her head in a 'American Sign Language for Beginners' book everyday for the past three months whenever she had some spare time. She was reading while eating, reading while working, the book had even took over her night time reading. Instead of laying on her bed at night becoming absorbed in a tense mystery novel she was constantly learning American Sign Language. Just like learning any new language it was taking lots and lots of time, determination and skill; luckily for her she was good at learning languages.

She could sign in very broken sign language and had about enough to construct only a basis conversation.

She was in the lab with Abby and Gibbs, along with the rest of the team. It was as she was looking at Abby's extravagant clothes that she noticed that Abby was signing.

_'Gibbs, have you talked to her yet?'_ Abby asked Gibbs and just like before she nodded to Jenny. It was only a subtle nod but Jenny didn't miss it. They were talking about her... Again!

Her head turned to Gibbs, just in time to see his reply.

_'No, she is always annoying and I don't really like her!' _Jenny thought she read.

Before she knew what she was doing Jenny talked, "Agent Gibbs. Do you dislike me?"

Gibbs looked shocked, "No! Where did you get that idea from?"

"Well I thought I saw you sign something about not liking someone to Abby and then you looked a me!"

"How do you know ASL?" Gibbs asked shocked.

"I don't, I have just picked up a few things over time, so do you dislike me?" Jenny asked, annoyed.

"I don't dislike you, 'I don't like her' and 'I haven't had chance' are similar, also is 'annoying' and 'busy'." Gibbs defended himself.

Jenny gave him a questioning look so Abby jumped to the rescue, "Really, it is true. I don't like her looks like this," Abby demonstrated, "And, I haven't had a chance looks like this," And again the young goth demonstrated, "While annoying and busy, both look like this," And for a final time Abby demonstrated.

"Ohh." Jenny said, feeling slightly embarrassed but not showing it.

...

Jenny was in her car, her protection detail driving her to the Navy Yard while she sat in the back, her nose still in the book, all her concentration was on the book; she was engrossed!

Sat next to her was one of the people assigned to protect her, he was a tall, muscular man with broad shoulders. His black hair was in a crew cut and his grey eyes were covered by dark sunglasses. He was sat in a black suit with smart black shoes and looked like a spy. He was looking at the Director who was confusing him, he was wondering what on Earth she was doing with her hands! She looked like she was playing cats cradle without the string!

The Director could feel a pair of eyes on her. She looked up to be greeted by a questioning look for the man sat next to her.

Jenny could not help but smile in a amusement at her 'bodyguard's' confuzzled look. She could tell he was mentally killing himself, he was staring at the Director giving her a look which could be confused as a question of authority.

Inside, Jenny was laughing, the poor man looked terrified but he was just so curious and would not give in. Finally, Jenny decided to put him out of his mystery. "Agent Nicoleson!" She half shouted, startling him, he was convinced she had took his look of interest and question the wrong way and he was now holding his breath, "I would just like to tell you that I am practising my American Sign Language skills." He looked relieved and breathed out, he was happy that he didn't have to look for a new job... or a gravestone.

"Really?... I was wondering what you were doing!" He replied her, speaking fast as if he was really nervous.

"Well Kevin, you could have just asked, it's not like I don't expect you to talk to me. I actually prefer the agents that are comfortable talking to me! It makes this job a whole lot more fun!" Jenny told the young agent in a less formal voice than her 'Director' voice.

"Really?" Agent Nicoleson asked, he could think of one agent in particular that she didn't talk too, and rumours say they used to be friends. He saw Jenny's expression and then realised he had questioned his Director yet again, "...Well I guess that makes sense!"

Jenny nodded, she could tell the agent wasn't used to be respected and talk to like an equal by his superiors.

"How are you getting on?" Kevin Nicoleson asked his Director, nodding towards the book that was on her lap.

"Slow and steady!" Jenny replied with a small sigh.

"Slow and steady wins the race!" Kevin replied with a laugh.

Jenny smiled, "Yes, I guess that's true!"

**A/N: I don't think this is my best chapter but hey-ho! I hope you like it! Please leave a review. I plan to update Tony's Bucket List later today and will maybe update this tomorrow. Remember, more reviews equal faster updates! I have started to write two other Jibbs stories but I haven't posted them yet, if this goes well I may post them.**

**Lauren :D x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so I am so sorry but life has just been so hectic recently, I have had to deal with a few problems with my friends and family and between that and homework I just haven't had the time to update! I tried to update last week but my laptop was having none of it!**

**A shout-out to my (amazing) reviewers, please keep reviewing! Semper Fi! x:**

**HotChocolateStar99, HazelHPwiz, teardrops of ink, russianeyes718524, conservativegirl, CoffeeQueen, left my heart in Paris, fashiongirl97, Tiva-Babe UK, WiseGirl3, MiniKunz and russianeyes718ouat7ncis!**

**P.S. I don't know if I got you all. I am glad you are enjoying the story. You are all amazing! x**

**Enjoy!**

"_How are you getting on?" Kevin Nicoleson asked his Director, nodding towards the book that was on her lap._

"_Slow and steady!" Jenny replied with a small sigh._

"_Slow and steady wins the race!" Kevin replied with a laugh._

_Jenny smiled, "Yes, I guess that's true!"_

And Agent Kevin Nicoleson was right, after six long, hard months of pure determination Jenny had done it, she had finally learnt sign language. She always had been a quick learner. Especially when it came to languages.

It was a Sunday. It was the one day that Jenny didn't have to work. The one day she could relax. The night before she had been to a restaurant with Ziva and Ducky and then they went to Ducky's house afterwards. The three friends had been reminiscing about the memories they had shared and as a result she had not got home until gone past midnight. She had got home laid in bed and literately fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

It was now 7am and she was fast asleep. Sleep had taken over and she was looking forward to having a nice, long lay in. She didn't plan to wake up until at least 10am. She was relaxed, at peace and totally de-stressed in the tranquillity.

But, as always, the peace didn't last long. Ring. Ring! RING. RING! The phone was gradually getting louder pulling her out of her deep and relaxing sleep. Jenny sighed, picking up the phone she looked at the caller ID, it was Cynthia, "Hello?" She asked, trying to sound cheerful and happy but instead she just sounded groggy.

Cynthia could here that her boss was tired and didn't want to take away her only day of rest, "I'm sorry Director, but SecNav wants you, you need to come in. It is something to do with the anti-terrorist operation."

"But that op wasn't planned for today. I though it was all going down on Thursday?" Jenny asked. She was annoyed. Couldn't she have one day of rest?

"I don't know Director. He didn't tell me the details. He just told me to call you and the MCRT in as well as Mr Mallard, Mr Palmer and Miss Scuito," Cynthia replied.

"Okay thank you Cynthia!" Jenny told her colleague as she pulled a suit out of her wardrobe and then she hung up. "Jethro will be in such a _great _mood!" She muttered under her breath.

Out of her wardrobe she took a black pinstripe skirt and matching waistcoat and a emerald green blouse. Then she put in her favourite emerald earrings, and put on the matching necklace. Then she put on some make-up, it was natural but noticeable and her eye-shadow made her eye stand out. She next put on her shoes; emerald swede heels.

She was just about to leave the house but as she walked through the hallway she caught a look at herself in the mirror and realised, in the rush of getting to work, she had forgotten to do her hair and was still wearing her 'bed head'. "For goodness sake!" She sighed, looking at her watch she realised that she didn't have much time so she just got her hairbrush and brushed her long, fiery hair. Then, for the first time since she became Director she left the house for work with her hair down; out of it's normal bun.

…

Jenny arrived at NCIS. She had been briefed by Ziva via text message and headed straight for Abby's lab.

As she walked through the Navy Yard, she turned heads. She looked younger, more beautiful and radiant than ever. Her hair, which was usually pulled up into a bun was flowing down her back, wavy and shining. She even gained a few wolf whistles.

She then got in the elevator which took her to the right floor, she got off it at the sound of the ding and headed for the Lab. She could hear the people in the Lab were in deep conversation. She walked in, unnoticed by the busy occupants of the Lab. She snook up behind her friends and colleagues and made them jump. She laughed and they turned around in awe at how great she looked. She looked like she was the fun loving self that they all knew and loved but only saw outside of work.

Gibbs was doing a double take. She looked just as, no, even more beautiful than she did in Paris. He turned and signed to Abby, _'She looks gorgeous! Just like when we were in Paris!'_

Abby couldn't help but awe out loud and Jenny had to bite her lip to stop herself from awing to, she felt like she could melt! _'Please tell me why you haven't talked to her yet! And what happened in Paris?'_

Gibbs smiled a bit. _'That is something that you will never know Abby! And I haven't talked to her because I can't!'_ He smiled a bit but then he frowned.

Abby was a woman on a mission, _'Gibbs, you love her. Why can't you just talk to her?'_

_'Because...'_ Gibbs tried and couldn't come up with a reason. He was stumped.

_'Exactly!' _Abby signed in triumph; she loves to be right!

Jenny felt like she couldn't breath, 'Jethro loves me!' She thought. She was on top of the world. She felt like she was about to faint. She was so happy that she felt that she needed to get out the room at the risk of everyone noticing.

But she couldn't leave. She had a job to do,"So why am I here at 7:30am on a Sunday morning?"

Gibbs snapped back into professional mode, "SecNav wants us to oversee the anti-terrorist op. As you know, it was meant to be on Thursday but circumstances have changed and we need to act today." Then he looked at the people around him, "Don't you guys need to go back down to the bullpen?"

Everyone nodded and left himself and Jenny alone.

Jenny was still smiling like a little girl in a sweet shop, "Okay. I guess these things never do go to plan..." She replied, "But I would much rather be in bed!"

Gibbs smiled and then Jenny finally realised what she had said, still smiling she corrected herself, "Asleep!" But while she wanted to sleep, that is not what she would much rather do in bed.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows, as if to say, 'Really?'

**A/N: Thanks for reading... and hopefully reviewing! This Thursday I have a very important (or very, very important, as my three year old self would say) RE exam, so I will try and update before then or on Friday night but hopefully you will have a new chapter by the weekend! **

**JIBBS!... What do you think is going to happen next?**

**At the end of your review, lets try something new, put your country at the end of the reviews so I know who is reading this! I will start...**

**Lauren :D x England!**

**P.S. Who watched Eurovision! I was just sat there saying 'At least we have a point- Thank you Belguim!'... 'I think I am going to cry... we are last!- HANG ON A MINUTE! Estonia has given five points to Englebert. You know what this means? It means we're... oh, we're still last. Oh.' ... and ''Yes! Yes! I love you Latvia and your two points!... And Ireland too!' What place did you guys come at Eurovision?... If you live in Europe that is!**


End file.
